Klaus and Bonnie
The relationship between Klaus and Bonnie. They are first seen intreracting during The Last Dance in season 2 while Klaus is in possession of Alaric's body. The first time they have direct interaction is during "The Reckoning." Their relationship has always been an antagonistic one. There is still a lot of animosity between Bonnie and Klaus. The possibility of a romantic relationship between them is referred to as "Klonnie" or "Baus" by fans. Season 2 Klaus and Bonnie first met during season 2 in the episode "The Last Dance." Klaus had taken over Alaric's body and had been portraying him, so Bonnie and the others were unaware they were dealing with Klaus. The gang knows that Klaus is lurking somewhere, and they are prepared to take him down, using Bonnie, who has the power of 100 witches behind her. Yet, Bonnie has not mentioned that killing Klaus would kill her as well. Klaus, posing as Alaric discovers this, and mentions it to sidekick, Maddox, who is a warlock. Maddox informs him that it would kill any witch to use that much power, and all he would need is a little provoking to do the trick. Klaus realizes he needs to get rid of Bonnie before he can get his hands on Elena , and he shows up as Alaric at the Mystic Falls High School dance. Klaus corners Elena and Bonnie, and Bonnie does her best to take him down, using all of her powers. Bonnie falls to the floor dead. It is later revealed that Damon and Bonnie had secretly collaborated and decided to put a protective spell on Bonnie, so that it would appear as if she was dead. This led Klaus to believe that he had taken down Bonnie, and that she would no longer be in the way, making her the gangs secret weapon. In the episode "The Sun Also Rises" the gang is preparing to confront Klaus and the ritual. When they arrive, Klaus has already started his transition into a hybrid. Bonnie appears and throws him across the ground. Bonnie continues to cast the spell and as Klaus is weakened, Elijah approaches him. He starts to kill him, but Klaus croaks that he did not bury the family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Bonnie threatens to kill them both if Elijah doesn't slay Klaus, adding that she doesn't care if she dies. However, Elijah apologizes and dashes away with Klaus before Bonnie could stop them. “''As I Lay Dying” resumes with Damon suffering from a fatal werewolf bite from Tyler. Stefan asks Bonnie to summon the witches to inquire about a cure for Damon. Bonnie’s ancestor, Emily Bennett possesses her body and Stefan asks how to heal a werewolf bite. Emily refuses to give him an answer, explaining that there is a natural balance to everything and maybe Damon deserves to die. She does hint that there is a cure, though. Suddenly, Bonnie screams and clutches her head. She explains that the witches don't want her there as she is abusing their power. However, she reveals that she heard them saying that Klaus holds the key to cure a werewolf bite. Meanwhile, a hallucinating Damon is wandering aimlessly through downtown Mystic Falls. Jeremy finds him and helps him into the Mystic Grill. Inside, Jeremy is making a call to let someone know he has found Damon. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is horrified and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realizes that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the site where the witches were sacrificed, and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. The witches tell her there will be consequences. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out. Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Later that night, Bonnie speaks to Jeremy on webcam and he reports that he feels strange, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. It is revealed that the consequences the witches mentioned were referring to clairvoyance. Season 3 Seasons 3 picks up mid-summer and Klaus and Stefan have been traveling around the eastern seaboard searching for werewolves to turn into hybrids. Of the few they find, Klaus was not able to successfully turn them, and has become very frustrated. Klaus turns to a witch that both he and Stefan were acquainted with during their time in Chicago, Gloria. In the episode “Disturbing Behavior” Klaus and Stefan visit Gloria in Chicago, where she tells Klaus he must have done something wrong in the hybrid ritual. She also says that she can only help him if he can bring her Rebekah’s necklace, which happens to be Elena’s vervain necklace. Upon undaggering Klaus’s sister Rebekah, she cannot find the necklace. Klaus and Rebekah have Gloria, the high voodoo priestess, do a locator spell for the necklace. At that moment, back in Mystic Falls, Elena's is with Bonnie and Caroline when suddenly her vervain necklace burns her chest. Gloria comes out of her trance, and has found the necklace, and includes that she saw a girl with her friends. Furious, Rebekah spats that she will be a dead girl with dead friends if she doesn't get the necklace back. At the founder's party, Bonnie brings her Grimoire to Elena and Caroline so they can find out why the necklace burned Elena. As Bonnie is researching, the necklace begins to levitate on its own. Later that day, Bonnie is searching through her grimoire trying to determine what’s happening with the necklace. Jeremy asks Bonnie if she could ask the witches for help. Bonnie replies that the witches cut her off after she used that spell to revive Jeremy, making her a less powerful witch. Meanwhile back in Chicago, Rebekah has a hunch that Stefan is hiding something, and reports this to Klaus, who breaks Stefan’s neck. In “The Reckoning” upon Klaus’s arrival in Mystic Falls, he discovers Elena is alive, and assumes this is why he cannot successfully turn hybrids. While Elena and her friends are setting up for senior prank day at the high school, Klaus takes Elena and werewolf Tyler hostage and proceeds to feed him his blood, then snaps his neck. Klaus tasks Bonnie with finding the reason why he cannot make hybrids. Knowing there is only limited time before Tyler will really die, Bonnie races off with Matt to find Jeremy whom she believes can help her make contact with an elder witch in the afterlife who might have some answers. Here, Rebekah finds that Elena has been in possession of her necklace. Elena explains that Katherine has stolen it from her. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt search for Jeremy but can’t find him. Damon and Katherine have taken him and are using him to communicate with his dead girlfriend, Anna, who may have information on how to kill Klaus. She tells them about Mikael, a vampire that hunts vampires, who has been hunting Klaus and Rebekah. They discover that Mikael has been entombed for 15–20 years, but then Damon gets frantic texts from Bonnie about what’s been taking place and he dashes off to the rescue. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt are still uncertain about Jeremy’s whereabouts, so Matt decides to take one for the team by drowning himself in hopes to be able to communicate with the other side. His plan works, and after Bonnie does CPR he is able to give info directly from his dead sister VickitoKlaus that the transformations aren’t working because Elena isn’t dead.Klaus has a hunch that the original witch is lying, and does the opposite of what she says. He feeds some of Elena’s blood to Tyler, successfully turning him into a hybrid like Klaus. Klaus decides to spare Elena, keeping her around as his personal blood bank to continue creating hybrids. Damon arrives just in time to inform Klaus the he has located Mikael and he is on his way to Mystic Falls to kill Klaus. In the episode "Ghost World” the ghosts of Mystic Falls are back to haunt them. And not the smoky translucent kind either- the solid, ‘I can punch you in the face and leave a bruise’ kind. Elena discovers Jeremy kissing his dead ex-girlfriend Anna, and Uncle Mason reveals to Damon a mysterious cave that may lead them to a method in killing Klaus. Bonnie cast a spell to get rid of the ghost for good, by destroying Elena’s necklace, and at the very last scene, we see the necklace burst into flames, and then reappear unscathed, with a voice in the background whispering “Kill Klaus.” In the episode “Homecoming”, Damon enters in a dangerous partnership with Mikael to kill Klaus on the night of the high school homecoming. Meanwhile, the newly single Bonnie and Elena are without dates to the dance.Later that night, a water valve bursts leaving the high school gym flooded, and the party is moved to the Lockwood mansion. Caroline arrives along with Bonnie who is going stag. Caroline is confused how Tyler has thrown a better party than her, and also to see that Matt’s date is Elena. On the back lawn of the mansion, Klaus and Stefan are talking. Stefan tells Klaus he will bring his father to him if he will release him from his compulsion. Klaus agrees to do so. Later, we see Damon entering the Lockwood mansion with the white oak tree dagger, where he is confronted by Tyler. They begin to struggle and suddenly both sink to the floor in pain from a witch inflicted aneurysm. Bonnie appears behind them and she releases Damon from her hold, and continues to hold Tyler in his place. Meanwhile, Mikael has sent one of Klaus’s hybrids to inform him of his arrival. Klaus is angered, but goes to the front door to meet Mikael.Mikael has compelled the hybrid Mindy to bring Elena to him. Mikael cannot enter the mansion, and Klaus stands just inside the doorway for safety. Mikael provokes Klaus, telling him that he will kill Elena.Klaus calls his bluff and Mikael stabs her in the side, and she falls to the ground. Klaus stands there in shock, when suddenly Damon attacks him from behind and stabs him with the white oak tree dagger, but misses his heart. Stefan, knowing that Klaus has compelled his hybrids to kill anyone who harms Klaus, yanks Damon away from Klaus and pins him down. Elena rises from where she had collapsed, revealing herself to be Katherine instead, and throws wolfsbane grenades at Klaus’s hybrids. Klaus comes to, realizing that the white oak dagger is lying beside him, and exits the mansion, and stabs Mikael in the heart. Stefan releases Damon from his grip, and awaits Klaus to relieve him of his compulsion. When he does, Stefan looks around only to realize that Damon has gone. Later, Katherine unveils to Stefan where Klaus has been hiding his family, which are all daggered and stowed away in coffins. “The New Deal” begins with Bonnie’s dream, where she is walking towards the old witch house. When she enters the house, the voices of the hundred dead witches lead her towards four coffins in the basement of the witch house. She then opens the fourth coffin only to find Klaus's body. She is shocked, but then notices that he has Elena’s necklace in his hands. She is startled by something behind her, and then she awakens. Later in the episode, Bonnie decides to visit the witch house in hopes of finding some meaning behind her dream. Bonnie enters the basement, where the coffins were located in her dream, only there are no coffins, but a voice comes from behind her, and she turns to see Stefan.He explains that he needs her help to keep the coffins hidden from Klaus. Stefan reveals the coffins to Bonnie, and Bonnie approaches the coffin where she had discovered Klaus in her dream, but it will not open, and they quickly conclude that it is sealed with a spell. Also, they are unsure of the inhabitant of the fourth coffin, but believe whatever is inside can help them kill Klaus. Bonnie along with help from the dead witches have spelled all 4 coffins so they are not visible. ''In The Ties That Bind, we are again introduced with one of Bonnie's dreams. She is locked in a coffin and is fiercely beating on it, begging for help. Suddenly, the coffin opens, and she see's a familiar woman. After awakening, Bonnie racks her brain to find who the mystery woman is. She later reveals to Stefan and Elena that it is her mother,Abby, who left her and her father when she was only three. She believes that the dream is a message, and that her mother Abby can help her open the coffin. They discover Abby's whereabouts, and Bonnie and Elena are in route to visit her. However, one of Klaus's hybrids has already beat them to it, and has threatened Bonnie's mother. Shortly after, Bonnie and Elena arrive. Bonnie asks why her mother left her, and she replies that Mikael had come to Mystic Falls in the early nineties looking for the doppleganger. At the time, Elena's adopted mother, Miranda, was her best friend, and she begged her to help keep Elena safe. Abby ran Mikael out of Mystic Falls, eventually entombing Mikael in Charlotte, but she never returned to Mystic Falls. Abby no longer has any powers, and she feels that the reason is because she abandoned Bonnie, and it was the witches way of punishing her. Yet, she doesn't want any powers, and uses herbs and minerals from the earth when needed. Bonnie explains to her the situation with the coffins, and her reoccurring nightmares. But Bonnie does not believe that her mother can help her conquer Klaus with only herbs and minerals. Meanwhile, Stefan becomes concerned when he cannot reach anyone, and arrives at Abby's. But one of Klaus's hybrids has compelled Jamie, Abby's adopted son, to kill anyone who got in the way of kidnapping Bonnie. Jamie shoots Stefan with wooden bullets, which lodge very close to his heart, and ties Elena to a support beam in the barn. Upon hearing gun shots, Bonnie springs up to her feet, but Abby quickly neutralizes her by covering her mouth with a fumigated rag. Abby drags an unconscious Bonnie to the car and takes off, while Elena, Stefan and Jamie watch. Elena and Stefan learn that Jamie has been compelled to kill anyone who interferes, and if Bonnie does not reveal the location of Klaus's coffins, Jamie is compelled to kill himself. Elena finds a loophole in Jamie's compulsion, and she knocks Jamie unconscious. Abby drives Bonnie to a secluded area on the side of the road, where she meets up with one of Klaus's hybrids. Abby begs Bonnie to tell him where the coffins are, and includes that if she doesn't, Jamie will die. Bonnie refuses, but Abby pleads with her, and texts her on to warn her friends. Bonnie complies, and warns Damon. Damon cannot remove all of the coffins before Klaus arrives, but he does manage to get the mystery coffin out. Later, Bonnie feels betrayed by her mother and asks why Abby was ready to do anything for Jamie, but had abandoned her. Abby says she would do anything for both of them, and reveals to Bonnie that when she abandoned her, that her powers drifted away the longer she was away from Bonnie. Abby believes that if she can reconnect with Bonnie, that she will regain her powers. Bonnie replies that she thought she didn't want her powers back. Abby says she doesn't, but will do it for Bonnie, if that's what Bonnie wants. In Bringing Out the Dead, Bonnie and Abby perform a spell to release Esther from the coffin, and Esther starts her plan to kill the originals in motion. In All My Children, Bonnie lets Esther channel her power to help her kill Klaus and the rest of the originals by linking all the originals together using magic from the Bennett family, but their plan is stopped when Abby is killed and starts transitioning into a vampire. In The Murder of One, Bonnie helps Klaus unlink all the Originals after Klaus says he can help her find her mother if she helps her, while also threatening Jeremy's life if she doesn't, to which she reluctantly agrees. In Do Not Go Gentle Bonnie works on a spell to help everyone escape from school after they are trapped their by Esther. Klaus than thretans to murder Jamie-Bonnie's stepbrother-when he doen't think she's working fast enough. However Stefan stops him, telling him that Bonnie doesn't care about tham and that she won't help if they hurt anyone they care about. Klaus, Damon and Bonnie also work together on finding Esther. In Before Sunset Bonnie work's with Jeremy, Damon, Stefan and Klaus to defeat Alaric. She gives the vampire's her blood so that when they made a physical connection with Alaric she would be able to stop his heart. She uses Jeremy for this spell. Unfortunately instead of making a connection with Alaric the Salvatore brother's made a connection with Klaus, resulting in Bonnie stopping his heart instead and almost killing Jeremy with her magic. In the last episode, The Departed, Klaus is secured in a coffin while Bonnie and Damon visit him. She realizes that Klaus may have created the blood line of her friend's and family, resulting in them dying if he does. Because of this she put's Klaus in Tyler's body before Alaric can get to him and kill him. Thus far no-one know's about Klaus being in Tyler's body but Bonnie and Klaus himself. Everyone believes Klaus to be dead. At the end of the episode Klaus tell's her that the spirit's will be angry with her for keeping him alive. She replies, The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I am done being pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to. Season 4 In season 4 episode 1, Klaus threatens Bonnie to put him back in to his own body. Because his body didn't quite burn to ash, he threatened to rip Tyler's heart out if she didn't do as he told her. Bonnie was successful, but she and her grams sufferred the consequences since she had to go deep into dark magic to save Klaus. Gallery Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-28035386-1280-800.jpg Tumblr m1olvd9WR21r9k3vu.jpg 04dfgf.jpg Imports-from-tumblrs-klaus-and-bonnie-25909438-500-470.png Imports-from-tumblrs-klaus-and-bonnie-25909437-500-267.gif -and-then-relief-klaus-and-bonnie-28403333-500-600.png KLONNIE-333-klaus-and-bonnie-30189850-500-250.gif tumblr_ly5yrp87vf1qi3usmo1_500.gif tumblr_m09uxkJ5Xo1r38z9ho1_500.png tumblr_lzr8zdibp81r38z9ho1_500.png tumblr_lxcza7ZZ4S1r6u8v2o1_400.gif tumblr_m0izcjsorW1r0m53ho1_500.gif It-Was-Easy-The-Hate-You-klaus-and-bonnie-30273617-500-550-1-.jpg Tumblr m1tafsZ8Eg1qdvjzzo1 500-1-.jpg ImagesCA4X3U6Y.jpg ImagesCAZZH8BD.jpg ImagesCAUWJFWY.jpg ImagesCAHFKEUC.jpg 220px-Klonnie-Kiss-My-Eyes-klaus-and-bonnie-28004422-500-327-1--1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-25861178-500-267.gif Tumblr m1zcn1ldDY1r7rd0oo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m21ezutTQc1r9k3vu-1-.jpg Klaus-and-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-25924570-341-476.jpg Tumblr m1tldheKUM1r3yjoyo1 500.jpg The-Murder-of-One-Klaus-Bonnie.png Klaus-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-28383415-500-667.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-22588822-500-600.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-22576120-500-580.png Klaus-Bonnie-klaus-22810862-500-600.jpg Tumblr m253uhlgwr1r7rd0oo1 r1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2548fglPZ1r9k3vu-1-.jpg Tumblr m255viIbwi1r7rd0oo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m256k2Htmk1r7rd0oo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m264ezG4tF1r6u8v2o1 500-1-.jpg AU-Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30401661-500-248-1-.gif K-B-klaus-and-bonnie-27119003-400-225-1-.gif B-K-klaus-and-bonnie-27118479-400-225-1-.gif KB-klaus-and-bonnie-27045336-250-141-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27862937-500-299-1-.gif Tumblr m27q0vhBgv1qft86l-1-.gif B-K-klaus-and-bonnie-27118495-400-376-1--1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27044694-250-141-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27044707-250-141-1-.gif Tudors-Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-29437367-778-1024-1-.jpg Klonnie-As-Ares-Enyo-klaus-and-bonnie-27268989-800-1100-1-.jpg Klonnie-as-Catherine-and-Heathcliff-klaus-and-bonnie-27298663-560-800-1-.jpg Klonnie-The-Highwayman-klaus-and-bonnie-27446341-800-1200-1-.jpg Circus-B-K-klaus-and-bonnie-27483739-600-900-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27862931-400-267-1-.gif K-B-Sleeping-With-Ghosts-klaus-and-bonnie-28159142-396-800-1-.jpg K-B-Without-You-klaus-and-bonnie-28160608-500-700-1-.jpg Bonnie-Klaus-and-Damon-klaus-and-bonnie-28332048-500-500-1-.png Klonnie-Hot-klaus-and-bonnie-28573340-500-287-1-.jpg In-Love-and-Revenge-klaus-and-bonnie-29113783-850-500-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-26388355-400-568-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-26388359-495-700-1-.jpg Klonnie-3-klaus-and-bonnie-26391294-500-500-1-.png Klonnie-X-Y-klaus-and-bonnie-26582880-500-630-1-.jpg Katerina-Joseph-klaus-and-bonnie-26723150-1080-1114-1-.jpg Seven-Devils-klaus-and-bonnie-26914301-875-500-1-.jpg Klonnie-3-klaus-and-bonnie-26221149-311-162-1-.jpg Smile-klaus-and-bonnie-26307807-500-500-1-.gif Love-Is-Not-A-Sin-klaus-and-bonnie-26104690-465-700-1-.jpg Tears-Of-An-Angel-klaus-and-bonnie-26106424-632-800-1-.jpg Bizarre-Love-Triangle-klaus-and-bonnie-26108100-626-800-1-.jpg K-B-D-Birds-of-a-Feather-klaus-and-bonnie-26154205-500-889-1-.jpg Misery-Loves-Company-klaus-and-bonnie-25936969-600-800-1-.png K-B-klaus-and-bonnie-26052760-550-600-1-.jpg Satellite-Heart-klaus-and-bonnie-26085327-700-759-1-.jpg If-You-Go-Away-klaus-and-bonnie-26086394-488-700-1-.jpg Without-YOU-here-klaus-and-bonnie-26095746-1134-1134-1-.jpg Klonnie-Black-White-klaus-and-bonnie-26103011-498-700-1-.jpg Bonnie-Klaus-klaus-and-bonnie-25872700-700-467-1-.jpg King-Queen-klaus-and-bonnie-25922361-700-400-1-.jpg Undisclosed-klaus-and-bonnie-25924565-427-700-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-24854405-600-441-1-.jpg Battle-klaus-and-bonnie-27930284-1280-1007-1-.jpg She-has-a-fire-klaus-and-bonnie-27340666-500-500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2bf1npjhp1rr90tbo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m28txn6TnI1r7rd0oo1 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m291ftwQtE1qgka3uo1 500-1-.jpg ImagesCATUBXIA.jpg 58795 1321249551 800 100-1-.jpg Howl-Klonnie-Tonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-29689713-534-768-1-.jpg B-K-S-klaus-and-bonnie-27834401-500-500-1-.jpg Bonnie-and-Klaus-klaus-and-bonnie-28767224-500-500-1-.png Joserina-klaus-and-bonnie-29924017-569-333-1-.jpg The-Original-The-Witch-and-The-Hybrid-klaus-and-bonnie-27830711-2560-1600-1-.jpg 58795 1321249694 100 100-1-.jpg 58795 1321249551 800 100-1-.jpg KBS-klaus-and-bonnie-28503838-580-798-1-.jpg Just-the-two-of-us-klaus-and-bonnie-29812593-500-700-1-.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-Stay-klaus-and-bonnie-28657434-500-700-1-.jpg Klonnie-3-klaus-and-bonnie-27306688-500-630-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27862933-1014-1494-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27936326-500-500-1-.png Klefonnie-Paradise-Circus-klaus-and-bonnie-27355315-600-800-1-.jpg K-B-E-Hungry-Like-The-Wolf-klaus-and-bonnie-27486060-600-800-1-.jpg K-B-klaus-and-bonnie-27865847-500-500-1-.jpg Klonnie-3-klaus-and-bonnie-27306688-500-630-1-.jpg Klonnie-History-klaus-and-bonnie-28055024-927-717-1-.jpg Klonnie-Kingdome-klaus-and-bonnie-29494839-1024-768-1-.jpg Klaus-and-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-28767154-500-480-1-.jpg Joserina-klaus-and-bonnie-30380234-477-375-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27580480-500-516-1-.jpg Klonnie-Fool-In-Love-klaus-and-bonnie-27292287-500-450-1-.gif Klonnie-Joserina-klaus-and-bonnie-28709873-1013-1009-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27861182-1024-771-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-29569466-1280-720-1-.jpg Klonnie-Woods-klaus-and-bonnie-28683943-852-1028-1-.jpg Klonnie-Woods-klaus-and-bonnie-28130822-484-484-1-.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-Elijah-Cyrano-de-Bergerac-klaus-and-bonnie-29691624-597-768-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-28159048-770-648-1-.jpg Klonnie-Joserina-klaus-and-bonnie-28709876-500-500-1-.png No-Light-No-Light-klaus-and-bonnie-27989476-500-700-1-.jpg K-B-Slept-So-Long-klaus-and-bonnie-28051738-500-800-1-.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-22576402-500-600-1-.jpg All-Juiced-Up-klaus-and-bonnie-21528354-533-300-1-.jpg KLAUS-Bonnie-no-klaus-and-bonnie-29237461-500-448-1-.jpg Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-21870864-500-260-1-.gif Bonnie-Klaus-klaus-and-bonnie-22211147-138-269-1-.jpg Tumblr m2alq7a6cX1rqq52ro2 250-1-.gif Tumblr m2alq7a6cX1rqq52ro3 500-1-.gif Klefonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27817769-1997-1342-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27580481-500-395-1-.jpg Bonnie-Stefan-Klaus-Damon-klaus-and-bonnie-30458292-913-650-1-.jpg Bonnie-Stefan-Klaus-Damon-klaus-and-bonnie-30458294-913-650-1-.jpg Bonnie-Her-Boy-s-klaus-and-bonnie-30452898-1029-668-1-.jpg Tumblr m2e94tbIit1qgka3uo1 r1 500-1-.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-3x12-dream-scene-klaus-and-bonnie-28459295-500-282-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27296542-120-89-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30414007-500-583-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30413934-183-275-1-.png KLONNIE-klaus-and-bonnie-27114727-500-500-1-.png Kb-klaus-and-bonnie-30185501-245-250-1-.png K-B-klaus-and-bonnie-27147078-500-667-1-.png JOSEPH-KAT-IAN-PAUL-klaus-and-bonnie-30390779-683-304-1-.jpg Kat-Joseph-klaus-and-bonnie-29922158-494-344-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236472-525-360-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30403002-975-559-1-.jpg Klonnie-3-klaus-and-bonnie-26613027-1024-943-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236481-605-355-1-.jpg KLONNIE-klaus-and-bonnie-27114725-500-500-1-.png Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236478-538-348-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27550000-577-352-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-28667136-545-756-1-.jpg J-K-TVD-klaus-and-bonnie-28025110-500-378-1-.jpg K-B-klaus-and-bonnie-27147087-500-667-1-.png Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236491-560-350-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236475-599-360-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-29952193-250-134-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236496-625-351-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-26398712-500-651-1-.png S-B-K-D-klaus-and-bonnie-27047929-496-500-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236469-538-348-1-.jpg Russian-fanpop-klaus-and-bonnie-28190227-350-650-1-.jpg Klonnie-Sexy-and-Dangerous-klaus-and-bonnie-25873850-495-600-1-.gif Impeccable-Timing-klaus-and-bonnie-25902551-640-302-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-27236486-637-350-1-.jpg The-Rise-of-Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-26059911-640-447-1-.gif Falling-For-Her-klaus-and-bonnie-25902460-640-450-1-.gif Getting-Along-klaus-and-bonnie-25902517-640-381-1-.gif B-K-klaus-and-bonnie-27191322-628-356-1-.jpg K-B-klaus-and-bonnie-27149597-635-210-1-.jpg K-b-klaus-and-bonnie-26702316-665-282-1-.jpg Tumblr m2hmzd4izS1qgka3uo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2j9vjbDS51qgka3uo1 500-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30511380-500-500-1-.png ImagesCANX5W6B.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30530051-400-400-1-.png Tumblr lswseboFE41qj8n9xo1 500-1-.gif Tumblr lt3b7k8PQC1qego2mo1 250-1-.gif 3177fi0-1-.gif Tumblr m2p1y02apb1rsph13o1 500-1-.jpg Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30529616-1440-900-1-.png Klonnie-in-love-klaus-and-bonnie-30529828-640-480-1-.png Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30530208-100-100-1-.png Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-26686333-128-96-1-.gif ICONS-FOR-NEW-SPOT-LOOK-klaus-and-bonnie-26538561-100-100-1-.png Klonnie-icon-klaus-and-bonnie-30428335-100-100-1-.jpg BANNERS-FOR-NEW-SPOT-LOOK-klaus-and-bonnie-26538584-800-100-1-.png Banner-klaus-and-bonnie-21551116-800-100-1-.jpg Bonnie-Trying-To-Kill-Klaus-klaus-and-bonnie-22211532-500-192-1-.gif Tumblr lv49o2CFVv1qdeaeio3 250-1-.gif Tumblr lv49o2CFVv1qdeaeio5 250-1-.gif Tumblr lv49o2CFVv1qdeaeio6 250-1-.gif Tumblr lv49o2CFVv1qdeaeio2 250-1-.gif Tumblr m24ey8aj091rrmx6jo1 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m223fjpSxM1ql6ewao1 500-1-.gif Tumblr m2lr2nxoth1qft86l-1-.gif Tumblr m1x6wf48Ra1qi32tro1 500-1-.gif Tumblr lxy7u7PTxU1qev72co1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m26kgr4Ggq1rqq52ro3 250-1-.gif Tumblr m2rbjjAtWT1rsgssho1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2h7f52kmU1qkbyuao1 500-1-.gif Klonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-30543511-598-676-1-.jpg Skins-01-fan-3723293 80 80-1-.png Tumblr m2sdxpRXxG1qkbyuao1 500-1-.gif Tumblr m2sp2wpDtO1rsph13o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2sp0fgfKF1rsph13o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2ty42xuTM1r7rd0oo1 500-1-.gif ImagesCAH7MIH6.jpg Tumblr lyjwg9vxcB1r7rd0oo7 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m0qmvq8vMf1qehsg7-1-.png Tumblr lxyflx5FjH1qev72co3 500-1-.gif Tumblr lv04atzVcL1qlk2am-1-.jpg Tumblr lykoxso2bf1r7rd0oo10 500-1-.jpg Imports-from-tumblrs-klaus-and-bonnie-25909433-500-534-1-.jpg They say you re crazy by spikeysgrl18-d4p4r9z-1-.jpg Tumblr m2hhrae3Qt1qgka3uo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m37c3lauXS1rujorgo1 500-1-.png Tumblr m1sgftBnlz1r9k3vu-1-.jpg Tumblr m37qm29dnf1r74gm1o1 500-1-.jpg bonnie spell.jpg|Bonnie Normal 025-1-.png TVD CARTOONS (6).jpg Tumblr m354ozQjmX1qh5jf5o1 500-1-.gif Tumblr m356mgck3I1rrjjw7o1 500-1-.gif Tumblr m356mgck3I1rrjjw7o2 500-1-.gif Tumblr m397uuat0X1qi32tro1 500-1-.gif Klaus-Bonnie-klaus-and-bonnie-22588822-500-600.jpg Klaus-Bonnie-Stay-klaus-and-bonnie-28657434-500-700.jpg Videos Trivia *Bonnie tried to kill Klaus twice after she gained the power of 100 dead witches, in The Last Dance and in The Sun Also Rises. It is unknown if she could have actually killed him since her second attempt was resumed by Elijah. *Bonnie's energy helped link Klaus and his siblings, as well as unlink them. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship